Argument
by Alaqua Slaughter
Summary: A simple argument over who's going to pick up the pizza turns ugly.oneshot.


"I'm not going!" Yami said firmly.

"I'm not, eitha, I have ta finish this damn report." said Joey, writing something on a piece of paper.

"Well, I'm not, I don't even want to be here." said Kaiba, crossing his arms, looking as if he was daring someone to argue with him.

"You're the one with tha transportation." Joey pointed out.

"Careful mutt, big words might hurt your brain."

Joey gritted his teeth but didn't bother to retort. He knew he would end up forgetting about his paper and failing History. He just bent his head over hiswork and book again taking out his anger by writing harder, almost ripping the paper.

"Well, who's gonna go?" Tea asked.

Getting fed up with the argument, Duke got up. "I'll go." he said, walking out the door.

It was quiet for a moment before Tristan said. "You should have gone Kaiba."

Kaiba glared at him. "I didn't want to come here. Mokuba forced me to."

"That's not an excuse." Joey mumbled.

Kaiba glared at him.

"There are no excuses exept that we're all too lazy to go a couple of blocks." Yami said.

Tristan snorted."Speak for yourself."

Yam raised an eyebrow. " Well, why didn't you want to go?"

Tristan blinked and thought for a moment before glaring at Yami. "None of your business."

"Is it none of my business because you can't think of anything?"

Tristan tensed. "Are you trying to pick a fight Yami?"

"No, but if you want to think that, be my guest."

The others watched this exchange with interest. Yami and Tristan had never fought before.

"Oh, shut up Pharaoh." Tristan snapped.

"You can't tell me what to do." Yami retoted.

"Well, then watch me force you to do something, you amazon looking, idiot excuse for a hero! I bet that's what people call you behind your back, with that ridiculous hair and all. Be running down the street one day and all of a sudden someone'll yell, 'HEY AMAZON!'" Tristan snarled, clenching his fists.

Yam blinked and glared angrily. "You be quiet, you, you, you Vanilla Ice looking wanna be!"

"Me Vanilla Ice! You're the one who looks as if you walked out of a 1980's rap video! With the leather and the huge chunk of gold around your neck and that chain!" Tristan yelled.

Yami clutched his Millenium Puzzle protecively. "I'm not the one who designed this! I don't even want to wear it! Do you think it's fun to wander around town wih a real piece of gold this big around your neck?"

"Hey, guys, calm down." Marik said, coming in between them.

"Stay out of this you control freak!" Tristan said angrily.

Marik blinked. "How in hell did you get the idea that I'm a control freak?"

"It was a double meaning, Marik." Bakura drawled.

Marik stared blankly for a moment before snarling. "It's not my fault the Millenium Rod controls people and what makes you thinkI use it anymore?"

"Don't act innocent! I know you're the one who's been messing with Tea! You're making her feel something for you! Don't look so shocked, or did you really think no one would notice?"

Tea's mouth dropped open. "Is this true Marik?" she asked quietly.

Marik just blushed and looked away. He backed away from Tristan, not wanting to provoke him anymore in case he knew some other secret.

"Guys just calm down. It doesn' really look right with ya all insultin' each other." Joey said, putting down his pencil.

"Stay out of it,mutt, this is getting interesting."

Joey glared at Kaiba. "My friends aren't ya're entatainment!"

"They've my entertainment for a year now."

Joey clenched his fists and threw his pencil at Kaiba, who blinked.

"Is that all? I thought someone as thrid class as you would be more imaginative."

"Shut up you back-seat accident!"

"You shut it, you no brained useless excuse fora human!" Kaiba snarled.

Joey jumped to his feet. "You useless ice princess!"

"You fool! Wandering around sounding as if you should be working in a New York pizzaria!"

"Guys." Yugi said timidly, trying not to laugh at the insults being dealt out and trying not to get sucked into it all.

"It's no use, Yugi." said Ryou, watching Yami and Tristan and Joey and Kaiba yell at each other. "I don't think they'll be stopping anytime soon."

"Who wants them to stop?" Mokuba asked. "This is better than any TV show I've ever seen."

"I want them to stop." Serenity mumbled, wincing as Yami threw a particurly embarrassing and nasty insult at Tristan.

It was safe to say that they wouldn't get over this battle for a long time. The insults struck their pride to hard for anyone to get over this anytime soon.It got quiet as everyone readied themselves for the next round.

"Hey guys! I got the pizza!"

* * *

_Alaqua: Short, but i couldn't think of any more insults for them to throw. I'm sorry if i insulted anyone, that wasn't my intention. i was just bored._


End file.
